Another seiya and usagi love story
by Charlotte Havok
Summary: Seiya is in the lands of the Tsukino's and now he is engeged to their daugther that he is slowly falling in love with.U/S


Disclaimer: for my bad I'm not Takeuchi-san and i don't own sailor moon  
  
Now that everything is said let's go with this medieval history... if you don't like seiya+usagi then it's better for you don't read this. A quick explication, in this fic theres nothing about sailor scouts or past lifes, seiya is son of lady kakyuu the earth parents of usagi are the same and no queen serenity.  
  
READY GO!!!  
  
There was a big living room in that castle, while there was lady kakyuu and Lord and lady Tsukino talking about an important business.  
  
"I'm in serious problems lady, as you know the prince from the next kingdom it's searching for a fiancée and he anounce that about a month he will came to our lands, but it seems he isn't a good man i dont wan't my little princess to marry him, but it seems shes the only one left"  
  
Lord tsukino seem very concerned, lady tsukino continue: " Sorry that in your visit you have to listen to our problems but it's just we don't no what to do, she's very young at least she should get marry with someone about her age"  
  
"I guess im lucky of have three boys and no girls, mi little seiya is the same age as the lady so i can understand you"  
  
Just then Seiya enter the room " Excuse me mother you know where Yaten is?" "no dear im sorry" "Thank you" and he retired.  
  
"Your son, seiya will be a good warrior someday... i know, why don´t make my daughter and your son fixed he can protect her an she is a goog lady, lady kakyuu you're someone i can trust that's why im asking you this favor"  
  
"Its well Lord , Seiya is a good boy and youre my friend it'll be an honore that my som marry to your usagi, let's sign the papers later we can talk to them"  
  
They started to sign a paper.  
  
( change of scene (  
  
While Seiya was searching for yaten, he saw a blond girl talking with a maid " please sara let me do de meal... please"  
  
"no lady, the last time i let you cook, you destroy half of my kitchen"  
  
she continue crying and sobing because the maid don't let her get into the kitchen. Seiya look ate her head and think to hemself ' It looks like she had to odangos in her haid... um a funny girl'  
  
Then the girl turn around going out of the kitchen when she top with seiya.  
  
'Who is he?, his eyes are so blue, why can't stop looking at them' "um, sorry i wasn't looking"  
  
"its all alright don't worry lady odango atama"  
  
She gots mad " im not odango!!" seiya just left ' she look cute mad.. what am i thinking stop it seiya' he gets a little blush  
  
( change of scene ( (is night before dinner starts)  
  
"Seiya i know you will be angry at me but please just listen"  
  
"What's wrong mother"  
  
"Well , the lord tsukino and i agree thatb you will marry to his daughter, for the good of lands"  
  
"how could you mother i don't even know her"  
  
"You two get knowing each other when your married"  
  
"and when is that"  
  
"In a week, is very important to do it in that time my son, please understand"  
  
"it's allright mother i know my obeys as a prince, now if you excuse me im going for a walk"  
  
Seiya was stopped by lord Tsukino "You are Seiya right, can i ask you a favor"  
  
"sure lord"  
  
"My daughter, lady usagi has gone for a walk with 2 friends, lady minako and lady ami, can you watch hers im very worried that something could happen"  
  
Seiya look for them in the garden, but they weren't there so he go to the forest an look for them, he saw odango atama in the top of a tree, one blonde with long hair, and another girl with short and blue hair was telling her to go down it could be dangerous.  
  
"Lady usagi, please come down, don't worry us like that" the one blue said. "Yeah ami is right come back usagi" the blonde also scream at her. Suddenly the one that they call usagi fall from the tree"  
  
"Hey odango!!" Seiya run towards her an catch her " You should listen to your friends when they said something to you, and well i am lucky not every afternoon an angel fall from the sky don't you?"  
  
Usagi was blushed "I told you before i'm not odango, my name is U-S-A-G-I" she spell "I don't think so, odango fits you better" "psst usagi come here" "What Minako" "Lady usagi don't ask just come here" " nani you to ami" Both girls take usagi a lttle far from where seiya was " He is handsome" "uh?" "You Lady Usagi clumsy, who is he?" "i don't know he just start calling me odango atama"  
  
"Excuse me ladies but the dinner is about to start we have to get going" "hai" the three girls said "I'll let you call me odango if you tell me your name" ' let me call her odango!, she's my fiancée i can call her whatever i want ' "Um all right my name is Seiya, Prince Seiya if you want"  
  
"Hey, hey lord you are very handsome, i wonder if you have brothers like you" "Huh? Your name is lady Minako right, well i don't have brothers but y have 2 good friends they are Yaten and Taiki in the dinner you'll meet them"  
  
( Change of scene ( (they are in an elegant dinner)  
  
Lord Tsukino talk "Well in this night i want to celebrate something very special, that maybe mi daughter don't know but i am sure that she like it" Seiya think ' Oh no they haven't advice her, she's gonna be real mad, well she look great.... why i keep thinking this stuffs?' Tsukino keep talking "Tonight we celebrate the engagement of Lady Usagi With the prince of far lands Seiya"  
  
"NA NI (what)?!!!!!!" Usagi scream.....  
  
what do you think usagi will do send email an reviwes please if you put your opinions i keep writing if you don't ill stop (  
  
I LOVE SEIYA-SAMA 


End file.
